


The Royal Court of Ouran Academy

by Luca_Kor_Writes



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Cuddles, Definitely romance, Drama & Romance, Dresses, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minor Emotional Abuse, Model, Tall character, Trans Character, Writers, bruh kyouya is gonna be blushing HARD, cause yes, change my mind, eventually these people get together, gimme gimme, im the evil author, kyouya is bisexual, misunderstands? yes, please don't I'm broke, pop star ish, referenced character death, she/they pronouns for Haruhi, slowburn, snuggles, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca_Kor_Writes/pseuds/Luca_Kor_Writes
Summary: After a particularly bad breakup, Royal has decided to simply love herself. She's a singer rising in popularity and already has too much on her plate. When a mysterious letter from Anonymous offers her the chance to finish her education at Ouran Academy, Royal takes up the chance to enjoy a high school experience with her friends.Stuck in an abusive relationship, Naoko is up to her neck in excuses. She doesn't want to tell anyone, afraid of burdening her family. It's all she can do to hide her situation from Hikaru and Kaoru. She applies for a scholarship to Ouran, but isn't prepared for the family she gains.Fighting to overcome the expectations set for him, Dakota packs up everything and ships himself off to Japan. Going to Ouran is strictly for research purposes, he tells himself. Dakota definitely isn't going for a taste of a world he's wished for."The Royal Court of Ouran" follows these three as they try to handle the Host Club, falling in love and in trouble.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Original Character(s), Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Haninozuka Mitsukuni & Original Character(s), Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Original Female Character(s), Hitachiin Hikaru & Hitachiin Kaoru & Original Character(s), Hitachiin Hikaru & Original Character(s), Hitachiin Kaoru & Original Character(s), Morinozuka Takashi & Original Character(s), Morinozuka Takashi/Original Female Character(s), Ootori Kyouya & Original Character(s), Ootori Kyouya/Original Male Character(s), Suoh Tamaki & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Royal Court of Ouran Academy

PROLOGUE

The house before her had always terrified Royal. It was the embodiment of ‘I’m rich and you can’t deny it’ in the most sophisticated manner.  
“Hika baby, are you sure I’m in the right place?” She knew it was the right place, but she still had to ask every time. Royal heard a laugh through the phone, and groaned lightly in the back of her throat.  
There was a low electronic buzz before the wrought iron gates swung open. Royal readjusted her umbrella as she continued her trek to the Hitachiin manor, hanging up on her friend along the way.  
She didn’t know why she was to be there, in all honesty. Kaoru had phoned her up earlier in the week, requesting that she fly over at the end of her tour for a ‘surprise’. Knowing the twins and their shenanigans, Royal was less than thrilled at what that meant. But she had news for them too, and couldn’t wait to see their faces when she told them.  
Lost in her thoughts, Royal completely missed the upcoming puddle. Her pant leg was drenched and her foot soggy, her happy mood became slightly depressed. The weather didn’t help in the slightest either. The rain wasn’t heavy, but cold and gloomy. Royal never liked the rainy season anyhow.  
“Hurry up slowpoke! We’re waiting~!” Royal jumped at the voice, looking up from her wet attire to see the haloed outline of the twins. She smiled and began running towards them, the umbrella surviving little purpose as it trailed behind in her grip.  
When she finally reached the twins, all they saw was a tall mass of wet curls and pearly grins. The three embraced for a moment as a maid took Royal’s umbrella, her lookalike bringing the soaked girl a towel.  
“So, what was soooo important that I needed to fly out a whole two weeks early?” Royal asked the two as they reached their drawing room. Kaoru, ever the gentleman, held the door for her as Hikaru led her inside. They didn’t tell her anything, but the accomplished look they both sported told her it wasn’t a prank. At least she hoped it wasn’t.  
“Well, we have a surprise,” “Just for you, Ritsu.” Hikaru and Kaoru hooked their arms between her elbows, tugging her to the adjoined changing room before shoving her inside. Royal had become quite familiar with this particular room over the years, and was only slightly surprised to find a finished dress on the mannequin in front of her.  
“Wait, but I thought you guys still needed another week to finish…” Hand against her mouth, Royal had to hold the door frame to steady herself. The dress was… otherworldly. Astounding. Royal was at a loss of words, and could only marvel at the piece before her.  
Smirking, Hikaru slid up beside her. “We thought it would be a nice gift for the end of your tour. Besides-” Royal cut him off as she squeezed him into a tight hug.  
“Oh Hika baby, you two are the best! Kao bear, c’mere will you?” Royal reached an arm out, blindly searching for the other twin. Kaoru sighed softly as he joined the hug. “You two are such sweet boys to me! It’s absolutely gorgeous; a billion times greater than what I could have imagined…”  
The three shared their sweet embrace for moments longer, until the twin maids came calling for the twins. They paused for a moment, looking up to Royal in question. She nodded and the two waved before leaving.  
Royal was only given a second to breathe before Kaoru’s head popped up, startling her. “You can go ahead and get changed Ritsu, we’ll be back soon~!” She nodded at his retreating head before peeling the wet clothes from her body.

___________________________________________________________

“Why did you call us? Did something happen?” Hikaru asked the maid on his right, watching as Kaoru doubled back to Ritsu. He heard a soft hum before a phone was shoved to his ear. Hikaru reeled back at the loud, overly enthusiastic voice on the other end of the line.  
“Hello Hitachiin twin, it is I, Suoh Tamaki! I would just like to inform you of the meeting we will have about the Host Club for the new school year. Also, could you tell the scary guard people to let us in?” Hikaru groaned loudly, looking distastefully out the window. Kaoru wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulder, giving him a questioning glance. Hikaru simply passed the phone along to Kaoru, watching in mild amusement as his face blanched.  
“Listen boss- Yes I understand you’re already here. But we have a guest- No, it isn’t like that. Don’t call us shady! No, this is Kaoru. No- Yes. Well, I mean- Fine, we’ll let you in…” The conversation quickly ended, and Hikaru gaped at his brother in astonishment. Kaoru waved him off as he dialed the gatekeeper’s line to let the hosts inside.  
“You try arguing with him, it’s impossible. We’ll talk with them for a moment, refuse the club again, and they’ll leave us alone. Well, maybe not Tamaki, he’s an idiot amongst idiots.” Hikaru hummed in agreement as the two reached the main entrance. The twin maids opened the doors before them and the two were greeted with quite the sight.  
Tamaki was pulling half-asleep Ootori Kyoya by the arm and Haninozuka Mitsukuni was hanging precariously on Morinozuka Takashi’s shoulders, clutching a pink bunny rabbit like a lifeline.  
The two twins looked at the scene before them, back at each other, and back to the hosts. Then they fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.  
The hosts invited themselves in, handing over their coats and umbrellas into the waiting arms of the twin maids. The maid on the right made a small comment as the hosts were led to the drawing room.  
“Master Kaoru, Master Hikaru, you two sure have a lot of guests today.” Her lookalike giggled in agreement. The two boys had only a moment to ponder the statement as they entered the room, until the situation finally dawned on them. Quickly, Hikaru and Kaoru tried to push the hosts out of the room, but a sweet -yet muffled- voice cut them off.  
“Kao bear, is that you? I need some help with the back.” Tamaki jumped at the voice before shooting a poisonous glare at the twins. Mitsukuni perked in interest and pointed the slightly closed door of the changing room out to Takashi. Kyoya seemed to wake up at the turn of events.  
“Hitachiin devils! You can't have a girl at your house at this hour! Whatever will the neighbors think?!” Tamaki looked red in the face and he was shaking Hikaru by the collar.  
“Tamaki, it’s only one in the afternoon. Plus, she’s a-” The creak of an opening door cut off Kaoru’s feeble attempt at fixing the situation, and the entire host club was met with a… unique sight.  
Ritsu was in the dress enough to cover everything, but was definitely struggling to get it fully on. She had half-backed half-tripped out of the room, with only enough time to pull the skirt up enough to not ruin it. Her back was fully exposed to the group behind her, and the hosts could only stare in confusion at the situation before them.  
“Hika, I think the sleeves were made too tight. I can’t really move my arms backwards, and I think I’m stuck. Can you guys...” At this point, Ritsu had turned around fully, and was face to face with the shocked faces of the Host Club. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment and she quickly pulled herself up from the stooping position she was in.  
“Sorry, I didn’t know there were other people here..” Now, all Ritsu could think of was how stupid she must look to these strangers, how dumb they must think she is. Kaoru came up to her side, guided her to the raised platform, and was buttoning up the back. She told him where the seam was too tight when he ran a finger along the sleeve. He muttered something about being too tired, and she brushed it off as her eyes stayed locked on the overhanging chandelier.  
Were the crystals real, or was it simply glass? Knowing the Hitachiin family, it was an insult to even insinuate them being cheap glass. Obviously the Hitachiins, especially the twins, would splurge to get the best of the-  
“You look really pretty, like a princess!” Ritsu looked down, searching for the voice, and saw the sweet smile the tiny blonde wore. She matched his smile and shrugged slightly.  
“Thank you, that’s very kind.” She turned to her side, eyeing Hikaru -who had been released and was leaning against Kaoru- with soft eyes.  
“I should probably go. I fly back tonight and all.” Ritsu backed into the changing room, tugging the dress off her in an unsightly fashion the second after she shut the door. A short minute later and she was redressed, toting a dress bag over her shoulder as she exited the small room.  
“Sorry for interrupting your meeting, lovely to meet you all. Hika, Kao, you already have the check, and we’ll talk about the next project when i see you again, okay.” Half-surprised nods were all Ritsu got in return, and she smiled brightly as she left.  
“Love you. Byeeeee~.” She called out as she left the room, a butler waiting to guide her outside. Ritsu phoned a cab as she walked out the halls, staring out the windows in distaste as the rain pelted with a newfound force. Man, she really didn’t like the rain.

____________________________________________________________

The hosts watched as the woman ran off before turning to the hosts, questions clear on their foreheads. Hikaru and Kaoru shared a look before falling into a nearby chair.  
“Ask away, we know you have questions.” Hikaru said with a wave of his hand. Tamaki practically pounced, rapid firing a million questions in a single breath. Kaoru stared at him for a moment before turning to Kyoya.  
“I’m also curious about who she is. She isn’t a member of any notable family, I would know.” Kaoru nodded, nudging his brother softly. Hikaru sighed dramatically before leaning to the side, head resting against the back of the chair.  
“That’s our client, Ritsu. We make dresses for her performances and videos.” Hikaru was interrupted as Tamaki spiraled, obviously taking the wrong approach to ‘performances and videos’. The rest of the hosts ignored the blonde when he mentioned AVs, Kaoru pointing an accusatory finger in his direction.  
“Not those kinds of videos, she’s an American singer! Besides, she’s fun company and she can tell me and Hikaru apart, plus she doesn’t try to swindle us. Anyways,” he looked back at Kyoya with a blank stare. “Why are you really here?”  
In the end, Kaoru and Hikaru agreed to becoming Host Club members. They shared a cake; actually Mitsukuni ate most of it but the thought was evident. The other hosts left the Hitachiin residence around three, and the excitement of the afternoon made everyone forget about the gloomy weather outside.

___________________________The Next Day(Royal’s POV)__________________________

The lights were bright and daunting, and I had to watch the ground so that I wouldn’t trip over a wire. Nikolas was standing outside, by the camera, and would shoot me encouraging thumbs ups and smiles when I looked his way. You can do this, it’s just your first ever interview, streaming live on national television. No biggy.  
“So, Royal. This is your first interview, correct?” Tamera Morris had a kind voice and she looked nice enough.  
I nodded, smoothing out the fabric in my lap. “Yeah, I actually wanted my first interview to be with you. Everybody important in my life loves your show, so I wanted to honor that, in a way.” Man, is it supposed to be this hot in a fake room? Tamera smiled brightly and looked at the audience to our side. A round of claps rang out suddenly, loud and surprisingly syncretized.  
“That’s very sweet of you.” Tamera spoke once the claps died down. “Now, let's talk about the performance earlier. That was the last one of your tour.” She paused, looking at me, and I nodded in affirmation. “And I think I speak for everyone when I say that your last number was truly amazing.” Oh, we were talking about that song.  
I smiled and looked to the screen out my left as a clip of the performance played. Specifically, me choking up and crying halfway into the second verse. The audience was really supportive at the time, and at the end of the clip you can see the song starting over.  
Looking to Tamera, I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly. “Yeah, that was originally unplanned, but I wanted to make it up to Los Angeles for having to reschedule the date, even if the situation wasn’t something we could fix.”  
Tamera nodded before pressing further. “So this song is very emotional, and I think we all want to know; is this about Harper?” I frowned at the question, shaking my head.  
“Absolutely not. The song is about losing someone too early, and how suffocating it can feel. This is actually about my little sister, Daisy.” Deep breath. Redirect the conversation. “You see, I first wrote this song when I was about twelve-ish, but it’s been too hard a project to finish out. But now I’ve got people in my corner, and they gave me the strength to finish ’I Want You Here’.” Tamera gave me a sad, almost pitying smile, reaching over to take my hand. I nodded softly, sending a bright smile.  
“It’s okay. I understand now that we can’t bring people back, and that it’s better to cherish the time spent rather than the time lost. I just wanted to make something relatable to the parents and siblings who’ve lost someone too soon.” The audience began to clap, startling me again. I look over to Nikolas and he gives me a nod, motioning to the camera to his side. I give the camera a smile and wave to the audience before turning back to Tamera.  
“That isn’t something someone so young should have to go through.” I nodded, even though her claim was kinda irritating. She paused for a moment before continuing. “On a different note, I think all of America has another question for you. How are you handling your breakup with actress Harper Quinn?” Why do we have to talk about her, I think the whole world already knows what’s happened and how I feel.  
Taking a deep breath, I stretch my feet outwards slightly. “Honestly, I’m glad that I found out when I did. Could you imagine marrying a person who had another relationship on the side? I thought we had something special, but at least now I can see what a bad relationship looks like.” I look at the camera, dead on, as I continue. “Ladies, dudes, and all my non-binary folks, don’t settle for someone who gives pennies for your diamond love. Everyone is worthy of love, so don’t settle for less.” The crowd erupted in outburst, and it took a solid twenty seconds for them to calm down.  
Tamera continued to ask me questions, more on a lighter note. Online questions from viewers start pouring in and it’s amusing to see how invested people are into my life. Comforting even. As we neared the end of the interview, she looked me square in the eye. “So, Royal, how do you balance school and life as a rising artist? Your last tour was over a month long, and you’ve been all over the country. It must be difficult to maintain your attendance with such commitments, right?” Smiling, I leaned back in the chair.  
“Actually, I’ve been taking my classes online for a while. I wasn’t really keeping up with the curriculum before I was signed, so I’ve spent the past few years learning online to catch up. But do you want to know a secret?” She nodded, leaning close to me. “I’m actually going to school when the new term starts.” The screen behind us flooded with comments, but Tamera ended the interview with a playful grin. Staff people began to guide the audience out, rather efficiently, and Tamera had me wave goodbye to them with her.  
When the ‘On Air’ light flashed red, I released an air that had built up in my chest, falling back into the couch. Nikolas walked over to me before pulling me into his arms. I slouched into his hold, resting my head on his shoulder as the energy drained from my very being.  
“That was the most terrifying thing I’ve ever done.” I groan out, probably incoherently if my mouth is as flooded as my mind. Nikolas let out a laugh as he pet my head in an endearing manner only he could achieve.  
“You did amazing dear, and how is this more stressful than performing in front of thousands of people?” I groaned again, pitching all my weight onto my manager in retaliation. Behind us I hear a laugh, but it’s drowned out by my own voice.  
“ ‘Cause that’s when I’m singing, and I have faith in my abilities as an artist. Here? Talking and answering questions and being social? Haha, kmn please.” Nikolas pushes me back by the shoulders, looking me in the eyes seriously.  
“Did you seriously just use texting in our conversation? Don’t confuse me with the teen lingo, I can’t keep up!” Coupled with his serious tone, I burst out in a fit of laughter, the tension leaving my body. Nikolas joins in with his deep chuckle, but peels away to go talk producer stuff with the director and leaves me alone.  
Tamera is talking with some crew members and I don’t see anyone else that I know, so I take a seat in the audience area. My bag is brought to me by someone with a black ‘STAFF’ shirt and I give them an appreciative smile before diving for my phone.  
Three messages from: HIKA BABY  
One missed call from: HIKA BABY  
One message from: KAO BEAR  
“Crap.” Someone looks over at me and I wave them off, embarrassment washing over me as I unlock my phone. Let’s calm Hikaru first.  
Opening his messages, I’m glad there isn’t any paragraph waiting for me.

HIKA BABY

Today: 22:15  
(H)Hey can’t believe they talked about Harper, so not chill Me and Kao are up to talk if you need to vent

(H)HELLOOOOOOOO

(H)You didn’t answer your phone, are you okay Do we need to fly out and get you Was there a bombing or something

A giggle broke past my lips as I smiled at the messages. Leave it to Hikaru to jump to the extremes. Shaking my head, I made sure to shoot a quick message back.

Today: 22:35  
(R)All good over here, 100 percent safe. You saw a clip from the middle of the interview. We ran long, so I just finished up

KAO BEAR

Today: 22:11  
(K)Hey, saw a clip of your interview. You okay? You looked stressed.

Dammit, Kaoru was always more perceptive about these things. Gotta word this carefully.

Today: 22:36  
(R)Hey Kao. It’s all good, nothing I haven’t already acknowledged. Probably gonna sleep it off. :)

A pang of guilt flashed through me. I honestly felt bad, lying to my friends like that, but they had such a small little world and I really didn’t want to destroy it with my drama. There’s a little office that the production team had offered for Niolas and I, and I was definitely going to take advantage of the silence it offered. Halfway there, my hand buzzed to life. Kaoru’s name flashed on the screen, and I had to take a deep breath as I leaned against the wall.

Bip... Bip…  
“Ritsu, don’t lie to me.” Craaaaaaaaaaap he knows.  
“Hey Kao Bear, what gave me away?” I fumbled with my hair, looking up and down the hall for people. It seemed to surprise people that I spoke multiple languages, especially since my lack of education is common knowledge on Wikipedia.  
“You usually put a space between the eyes and smile of your emojis. Plus, you messaged us in English.” Pulling the phone from my ear, I scanned the messages briefly. Yup, loe and behold my English in a line of Japanese messages.  
“Damn, you caught me. Sorry, tonight’s just been super stressful and everything. Promise though, I’ll be fine tomorrow.” Kaoru made a sound of disapproval, and I can hear the muffled voice of Hikaru in the background. I giggled as I continued walking to the office.  
“Duffus, you’re allowed to be sad. No one will judge you. Well, Hikaru may make fun of your crying face, but I’ll shut him up for you.” He sounded so triumphant when he spoke, and Hikaru’s loud shout of objection had me laughing hard when I reached the office.  
“I’m putting you on speakerphone, I gotta change.” I called out as I set the phone on a table, stepping behind the changing divider. We chatted idly, as though I didn't just see them yesterday. They told me about how they were now in a Host Club, and I snorted at this. Eventually there was the creak of the door being opened on their end, and Naoko’s sweet voice interrupted our laughter.  
“Nao! Hello my darling dear! I wasn’t able to see you yesterday, how are you?” I hope she heard what I said, the shirt got stuck over my head and I got a mouthful of shirt.  
“She ditched us for her boyfriend again.” Hikaru called out with a distasteful tone. I nodded absentmindedly as I zipped the skirt up over the hem of the top, smoothing the fabric down.  
“Hikaru is just being a baby. I wish I could have seen you before you left, though. You’re a breath of fresh air from their antics.” We both laughed as the boys groaned.  
“Don’t worry, I see you guys soon. Besides-” A knock cut me off, Nikolas’s figure in the doorframe. I nodded quickly before pulling the phone to my ear, turning off the speakerphone. “Sorry dears, I gotta go. Love you lots~.” a short chorus of ‘goodbyes’ answered me before the line went dead. Pocketing my phone, I grabbed a dress bag and carefully put the dress inside.  
Nikolas was already walking down the hall as I rushed out, holding a bag haphazardly across my shoulder. We traveled down the walkways and out the building quickly, and the crowd of people outside was a surprising sight. Loud voices, flashing cameras, people pushing. I did my best to smile and wave as Nikolas guided me into a waiting car.  
“Jeez, I feel like they care too much. I’m not even that big on an artist.” I groaned, laying against the leather seat. Nikolas laughed, watching me briefly before pulling something up on his tablet.  
“I’d disagree Royal, you’re quite the icon. See.” He turned the tablet towards me, a collection of graphs and charts filling the screen. I stared for a moment before looking up at him. Nikolas shook his head with a smile before pulling back into his seat. “They’re showing how high your popularity has risen in the past few years. Especially with teen girls and young mothers. You’ve got a good public image and you interact constantly with your fanbase. It’s harder to dislike you, honestly.”  
I simply nodded, snuggling further into the seat. Nikolas huffed in displeasure, reaching over to push me up. “C’mon Royal, you gotta sit properly or you could get hurt.” Pouting, I leaned against the car door, falling asleep to the hum of the vehicle.  
______________________________________________________  
“Sir, I highly advise against taking up this opportunity. Rare as it may be, you’ve got more important things to focus on than moving across the globe and attending such a pretentious school.” McDough was sweating profusely, staring down at me with poorly hidden dislike. Such an adult thing to do, trying to decide how I spend my time.  
“I highly advise you to not overstep.” I mocked, looking up from my book. “I’ve already passed the entrance exams, and the arrangements for my boarding have been finalized. Besides, what better place to get prompts than in a school for the overly rich?” Glancing back at the manuscript in my hands, I highlight a section. McDough scoffs as he leaves, making sure to slam my door rather loudly.  
“Damn, he needs to take the stick out of his ass.” Ha, get it, cause he’s acting like such a stiff busybody? I’m hilarious!  
The piece they gave me is horribly boring, and I’m glad the teachers wanted me to proof the short story entries. The buzzing of the light overhead doesn’t help in the slightest, and it irritates me to no ends as I reach my own story.  
It was by no means my best work, but school competitions like this were back burner projects at best. Not like they’ll let me win anyhow, mine always get bumped out because I’m ‘overqualified’. Freaking pansies.  
I note the errors, minimal and more scrutinized than the other entries, and circle the front page when I’m done. Mrs. Reynolds decides that this is the precise moment, however, that she should commandeer the small storage room slash empty office for her out of tune choir, and I’m promptly kicked out.  
Tyrannical cocksuckers.  
Oh well, I was done anyways. I walk to the front office, dropping the stack of manuscripts with a thud in front of McDough.  
Did I have to leave mine on top, minimal notes and highlighted for importance? Nope.  
But did it feel empowering and awesome? You fucking bet.  
I wanted to make sure that everyone in that rundown, underfunded school would walk into the front office and see it.

To Fill the Space Between Us  
By award winning young writer  
Dakota A. March

And they would know, without a shred of doubt, that Dakota A. March was meant for things this dingy town couldn’t offer.


End file.
